Hunted
by black blood of the red rose
Summary: When our favorite butler and master get "captured" by a couple of hunters and an angel, they decide to play a painful game and get a free meal or two. After Kuroshitsuji season 2 and before the apocalypse! MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Hunted

*Ciel's POV*

I squinted against the sun, raising a hand to block the bright light. It had been a while since Sebastian and I had visited the hot city of Dallas, Texas. Still, after living for over 100, practically nothing in the human world gave us any amusement. So here we are, once again wandering the U.S.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

"Hey, Dean!" I called to my brother from over my laptop.

Dean rolled his head over to me from where he lay on the vibrating bed. "Can't you see I'm trying to relax! I ran out of quarters so I only got 30 more seconds of this heaven."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I know where we're going next: Dallas, Texas."

"You sure?" He gave a skeptical look as he sat up on the now stilled bed.

I nodded, gesturing to the computer screen. "Yeah. Look at this, strange storms, power outages. There's definitely a demon there."

My brother shouldered his leather jacket, slung his duffel back over his should and headed for the door. "Let's roll then, I wanna get me some pie before the trip."

I facepalmed. "Of course you would."

"Damn right!" he shouted with a fist pump.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

"Sebastian," I said with a scowl. "Must I be dressed in such attire?"

My butler chuckled. "Of course, my lord. You must learn to blend in with the times. I do believe that we had this conversation recently."

I hung my head as we walked through the mall. Sebastian had dressed me in a striped white and blue t-shirt over a black long sleeves, dark jeans, and blue converse He had chosen a black shirt under a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots.

We stopped at the entrance of the mall. I looked around, trying to find something to catch my interest. Tch, only thing to see was crowds of people indulging themselves in greasy fast food.

We stepped aside for a pair of rugged looking men entering through the door. As the two passed a shill ring came from the shorter one. The two looked back quickly with wide eyes before hastily continuing into the mall.

I rose an eyebrow towards Sebastian. "Find out who those two are and meet me here in ten minutes."

My butler bowed slightly. "Yes, my lord." With that he speed off to who knows where.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

Dean and I quickly speed walked our way behind a pillar in the food court.

I quickly turned to Dean, running a hand through my hair. "The EMF was going off the charts when we passed those two at the door."

Dean nodded in agreement. He reached in his jacket pocket and tossed the EMF meter around in his hand. "Huh, guess it was a good thing I forgot to put this away… Now that we got our demons, let's exorcise these sons of bitches and eat."

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I leaned against the concrete building in boredom. I closed my eyes and waited, cursing the sun for its brightness.

After two minutes I was disturbed by the same guys that passed us at the door. I raised a curious eyebrow at the two. They were one either side of, leaning against the building as well. "Do you need something or will you bugger off?"

The one with longish hair glanced at his companion, and cleared his throat. Before I knew it, they had shoved a rag into my mouth and were dragging me off. I wrestle against the two with no luck. Though I was a demon, I didn't have super strength or speed like Sebastian. I was merely immortal.

I was shoved into the trunk of a black car. I instantly stopped struggling and cringed. I hadn't felt this sort of pain since I turned. Only moments before I passed out did I notice a strange symbol on the top of the trunk.

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I checked my pocket watch I hide in my jean's pocket. Thirteen minutes and thirty-four seconds.

I let out an exasperated sigh. It seems that the Young Master had gotten himself kidnapped once again. I already had idea in mind of who the capturers were. What a fun this was going to be.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

When I came back, I was tied to a chair by thick ropes. Blinking away my drowsiness, I looked around me.

On the floor was a red pentagram like the one on my eye. The walls stunk of rotten wood and were stained with water and mold. For the first time, my kidnappers didn't have any class.

As I was struggling against my binds, my capturers walked in along with another man in a trench coat.

I glared at the three. "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?"

Normally, I was taken for money, but that was when I was human. Now I had cut all connections with my past. I couldn't think of anything that would get me in trouble. Oh, wait. Didn't I kill some guy in San Francisco? Huh, oops.

The shorter man began to rummage around in his pockets. "We are hunters and are here to exorcise bastards like you. Thought that was obvious from the start."

I shook my head in confusion. "Hunters? What's that, some gang?"

The man laughed. "What you not in the loop with all the other demons?"

He was cut off by the man in the trench coat. "Let's get this over with, the apocalypse isn't gonna stop for this." He began to recite something in Latin.

I winced. A strange feeling spread throughout me. Suddenly, the other two began to throw water and salt on me. I grunted, feeling like somebody had punched me in the gut.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I glanced back in the room where we had left the demon. The kid's head was slumped forward lifelessly. I turned back to Dean and Cas. "What are we gonna do now? None of the reciting worked, or the salt, or the holy water. He just passes out."

Dean shrugged. "I can give Bobby a call and see if he knows something." As if one cue, Deans phone rang. "Hey, Bobby. Just talking 'bout y-" His face fell.

Cas lean forward, "What's happened?"

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I glanced down at the drunk in front of me. I aimed the gun to his head calmly and continued to speak into the phone. "My apologies, but I had to borrow your companion's cellular device for a moment. I do believe you have something of mine."

The one named Dean growled back. "If you lay one finger on him I swear to god-"

"God has nothing to do with the situation. Though I can assure you that drunk's health will remain the same as it is if you do follow my orders."

"What do you want, you bastard."

"As I said earlier, you have something of mine. If you would, please put my young master on the phone."

After a rustle I heard my master's heaving voice. "S-Sebastian?"

"Good afternoon, my lord. Do be patient a little while longer. I trust that you won't provoke them to much. Now I assume you put it on speaker, so listen up. Bring my lord here and I shall leave your friend unharmed."

My master snorted. "You really did find out who these guys were"

"Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much."

* * *

**Ta~da! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Falling

**Hello my readers! Thanks for the reviews and stuff! So, for the Paxloria's question: This seems familiar. Are you redoing a story?**

**No, I am not redoing a story. I based part of this off of the third episode. So that might be it... Hope that answers your question. ^_^**

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I pounded against the top of the trunk, barely audible over the blasting music. If I was going to be hauled like this, then I was going to make it miserable for the lot of them.

The dark car speed over a pot hole, sending the car bouncing. A flash of pain shot through me as I hit my head. "OW! Slow down you moron!"

**-A few hours earlier-**

The phone went dead.

"Son of a bitch!" the shorter man roared, his jaw twitching.

"Calm down, Dean." the one with long hair ushered.

"Calm down?! You think I can calm down! The damn demon's got Bobby, Sam!"

"I know, I know. But we just gotta bring him the kid and Bobby will be safe."

I groaned loudly. "Can we get on with it then? I don't want to be in this distasteful place any longer than I have to."

The one named Dean turned toward me, jabbing a finger in my chest. "You shut your little mouth, you brat. We call the shots here not you."

I looked at him darkly. "I highly doubt it. You have far more to loose than I do."

"Dude, I'm not the one tied to a chair."

"Your companion is in the hands of a demon. You cannot kill me. With six words I can have you all dead. Who's calling the shots?"

His jaw twitched even more. But before he could say anything, Sam pulled him back. "Dean, cool it. He's trying to get into your head."

"Damn demons," Dean spat before stalking off out of the room.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over his face.

I whistled in an attempt to bring the back to focus. "Hey, let's go. Sebastian is not a patient man."

The one in the trench coat turned to Sam. "I will meet you there. I can ensure that Bobby is safe."

Sam shook his head. "Oh no, Cas. If one of us goes there with out the kid, then who knows what the demon will do. We all go together."

I butted. "Would you please not call us such names. Though we may be demons, we do have names. I am Ciel and he is Sebastian. Honestly, demons is such a distasteful word."

The two looked at me in confusion. "Okay then..."

The man in the trench coat-Cas- kneeled in front of me. He brought to finger to my forehead. The next thing I know, I'm rattling along in the trunk of a car.

**-Present-**

The tires squealed as Dean slammed on the breaks. I rolled into the side of the trunk. "Ow! Even a five year old could drive better than you!" I squinted against the sun as the trunk was popped open. I was dragged out onto the road, still tied up, and tossed to the ground.

"Move it, pipsqeak." commanded Dean

I growled as I was pulled up the stairs leading to an old house.

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I closed the curtains and returned my attention to the wheelchaired drunk. He struggled against his bonds, spatting Latin. "My, not being very gentle with the young master are they. Perhaps I should pay them back..." I leaned close to him, bringing out a silver dagger that had been left lying around. I gave a sadistic smile he stiffed, shuddering as I drew a thin line across his jaw.

The front door slammed open with a loud bang.

"We're here you bastard!" the annoying man shouted.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I winced as Dean kicked open the front door with a loud crash. "So much for stealth," I mumbled.

I followed Dean in, who was dragging along the kid, while Cas brought up the rear.

As we filed into to the living room, I was slightly taken back. I had been expecting some muscular middle aged man, like most other demons I had seen. But he was... completely different. The demon, Sebastian, was young, not a day over twenty-one. His choppy, black hair covered ruby eyes. He wore a studded motorcycle jacket over a dark shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Cas stiffened behind me. I could feel the tension in the air as the angel and demon sized one another up.

Dean's jaw twitched and nose flared when he saw the trail of blood along Bobby's stubble. He brought a knife to Ciel's throat. The kid rolled his eyes.

"You bastard. What ever happened to not laying a finger on him?" Dean snarled.

Sebastian glanced back at Bobby. "Oh, yes. Well, you weren't being very gentle with the young master. AS the saying goes, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I haven't done any killing for a while and thought this might be the best opportunity." he replied with a wicked grin.

I cut in before my brother could do something stupid. "Look, we brought your... young master. Now let Bobby go."

"Very well then," Sebastian replied, opening his arms expectantly.

"Oh, no. I ain't fallin' for some demon trick crap." Dean snapped. "You can come over here and get your little boy toy." Ciel let out an annoyed tick.

"Aren't you paranoid. Well, not surprised considering your line of work and all the hardships you've been through." The tall demon slowly approached us. He stopped a foot away to hold out a hand, only his fingers showing from his motorcycle gloves.

I took my chance and lunged. It was over in a second. One step, a jab.

Blue electricity crackled through his body as I plunged Ruby's knife into his chest. He gave a hollow stare as he dropped to his knees, before toppling to the floor.

* * *

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! :D Love you guys!**


	3. Redemption

**Wow, can't believe I got so many reviews already! Thanks a million for those who followed, favorite, and reviewed!**

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I stared down at the body, breathing heavily from the adrenalin.

"Adiós Bitchasos," mumbled Dean. His attention quickly turned to Bobby. "Bobby!" He pushed the bound kid into Cas.

Dean inspected the thin trail of blood along his jaw. The wound didn't look too deep, but still would be bleeding for some time.

"God, I'm not that old!" Bobby protested, wheeling back from him.

"You're getting there, old man." Dean joked.

The light heartedness that filled the room was cut in two by a sharp voice. "Tch, get up, Sebastian. That's enough games for today. Besides, I can't imagine that that old floor is any good for sleep."

I spun around to the body of the older demon. I noticed his hand twitched slightly. In a flash, I pulled out holy water from my back pocket and prepared for a fight. Dean and Bobby aimed sawed off shotguns while Cas tightened his grip around the other demon's throat.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I let out a choked breath. The man in the trench coat- Cas was it?- found the need to crush my windpipe. Though I could live without air, it was still rather uncomfortable.

I was not surprised when the others armed themselves. But, really Holy water?

"Quite fooling around," I hurried my butler. "I'm ready for my tea."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied as is body rose in a shaky arch. His head snapped forward as he clutched the wound in his chest. "Honestly, I must say I'm quite offended." he said, inspecting the blood on his shirt, ignoring our stares. "To think a lowly weapon like that could kill me."

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

The long haired one, Sam, began to mumble a prayer in Latin.

I smirked. "Your Lord will do you no good here, sir." I turned to the angel. "Well, I haven't seen one of your kind in over a hundred years..." I mused. I gave a sweet smile as my master's eyes grew wide in realization.

The angel merely shrugged.

I clapped my hands together. "Now, then, if you would be so kind as to let my master go."

The trigger happy man, Dean, was quick to respond. "Who's to say we don't fill ya full of lead and holy water?"

Humans are most lacking these days...

"Well, Mister Winchester, why don't we review what we've learned so far. One) As my young master has shown, your salt, prayers, and filthy water have no effect on us. Two) That special demon knife of yours could not kill me. So, I will ask you; What makes you think a human weapon will defeat me?"

He stood dumbfound, now realizing his options.

"Now I will repeat myself only once more, release my master."

* * *

*Sam's POV*

With a quick glance at my brother, I knew the plan.

On cue, Cas shoved the kid into the center of the room next door and faced the demon biker.

Cas, Dean, and I surrounded Sebastian while Bobby wheeled to the phone, calling for back up. As if rehearsed, we dashed him all at once.

I focused in on him, jabbing at his head with a tight fist. He ducked easily and sent a fist into my gut. I stumbled back and noticed my brother and Cas were growing tired. The demon crouched to the floor and swept his long leg in a circle, sending us all scrambling to get back up. In a large swing, he sent a clenched hand down the side of my head, at the same time hitting Dean.

After what was seconds but felt like an hour, the fight was over.

Dean leaned against the wall, blood dripping down his forehead and gushing out his nose. I spit out the blood in my mouth and felt my ear growing puffy. Cas only looked slightly more rugged, but hadn't received an injury. Yay, lucky him...

I looked around in to find the demon biker ripping the ropes off his master-what ever he means by master.

Bingo.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this one's so short! My computer decided it need to restart in the middle of writing this. I got about half way through and thought 'Screw it! New ending.'**

**Yeah... The fight scene was okay, but I'm not really good at those :P**

**I will try to update sooner. I've got siblings to share the computer with... **

**Please rate and review! The fate of our beloved Ciel and Bassy depends on you!**


	4. Waiting

*Ciel's POV*

*San Francisco*

*Four day earlier*

I rolled my eyes at the armed man. "For the last time, we don't have any money, so bugger off."

He ignored me and dug his pocket into my neck, blood blooming. "Then give me whatever you have." He commanded my butler, who remained emotionless.

"As my young master has said, we have nothing of any value to offer." Sebastian replied, awaiting my orders.

I scoffed. "Sebastian, remove this man from me. I don't want be in this distasteful place any longer."

He bowed down on one knee with a hand over his heart. "Yes, my Lord."

I could feel the man holding me stiffen. His heart rate rose and palms grew moist. He backed into the alley's wall. "If you want the kid to live, back off."

My butler stopped a few feet away with a sweet smile. "So sorry."

In a second, I heard a crack. I was released instantly.

I stepped away and looked down at the body. His head was twisted 'round, his eyes gazed into an unseen world. "That was more trouble than I expected." I said with a sigh.

*Two days later*

I growled. "Damn..."

Apparently, there happened to be a security camera on the street that had caught us. Now our faces were all over the news.

I looked up at my butler. "Sebastian make sure not to kill anybody for a few weeks. We don't need anymore attention."  
"Yes, young master." he replied. "Shall we take our leave?"  
"Yes, I heard Dallas is nice this time of year."

*Present*

I remained silent as Sebastian cut my bonds with a wave of his finger. Finally I could get out of this mad house.

I spoke to the four fools as I rose. "I must say it has been a lovely time with you all, but I must continue my life away from you buffoons."

The one named Dean laughed as he wiped the blood from his nose. "You're not going anywhere squirt." He pointed to the ceiling with a gloating smirk.

I looked up to see a pentagram painted red, just like the one on my eye.

I raised an eyebrow. "Good for you, you can draw. Now if you'll excuse us..." I strutted towards the door but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"My lord," Sebastian stated, pulling me closer to him (A/N:no dirty thoughts) and whispered in my ear. "It seems that the symbol above us is a trap meant to hold demons. Though, I have broken the seal, it would be less troublesome to make our escape if later. More hunters will be arriving momentarily."  
I sighed heavily and spoke to the rugged men. "Honestly? Can't we simply leave peacefully?"

Before they could answer two women crashed through the door, aiming shotguns.

* * *

**Hey, sorry this is so short. I needed a filler so I put in what had happened in San Francisco. I hope to update soon!**


	5. Bargain

*Ciel's POV*

I sighed heavily and spoke to the rugged men. "Honestly? Can't we simply leave peacefully?"

Before they could answer two women crashed through the door, aiming shotguns.

"Jesus Christ woman!" Bobby complained, throwing his hands in the air. "This place is already broken down enough!"  
The older, red headed woman ignored Bobby and eyed us suspiciously. "That them?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Ellen, they're the demons we told you about."

I scowled. "Honestly, demon is such a distasteful word. We do have names; I am Ciel, he is Sebastian."

The younger blonde woman rose an eyebrow before turning back to the other hunters. "So, why haven't you exorcised these guys yet?"

"We tried, Jo," Sam explained. "But, nothing works. We even stabbed, er ...Sebastian with the demon knife."

This time Cas, the angel, spoke up from deep thought. "I do have one idea that might work."  
The blonde, Jo, face palmed. "Really? You could have had your aha moment before you called?"

"Correction, we need you to help us fight the demons," Cas corrected.

"What ever, Cas. What's your idea?"  
"I can get Meatus Water, then we should be able to kill them with their fears. But first, I must touch their foreheads and see their memories before the water is of use."  
"Quite harsh," I interjected. "If I may add my own proposition, simply release us and I won't have my butler kill you when we finally do leave."

"Shut your pie hole!" Dean snapped. "Like we'd trust you wanna be bikers. Cas! Do your mojo now so we can get this over with."

Cas nodded and watched curiously.

Sebastian leaned down and whispered in my ear. "If you wish young master, we may take our leave now. It would only take a moment for us to slip away unharmed."

I pondered this for a moment. "...No, why not stay here for a while longer. I am quite intrigued by this Meatus Water. If I am correct, we can only be killed by a demon sword so I see no threat."

"You are risking living through your human life again?" he asked skeptically.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"As you wish, my lord."

I stepped toward the edge of the demon trap and stared down at the angel. "So, Cas was it? If you are going to look into my past, then we need to make a trade."  
"We do not bargain with demons." he replied sternly.

"Then no memories for you. As soon as one of you step into this demon trap Sebastian will kill everyone here. _But_, if you allow us to look into the past of two of your hunter friends, then we will get along smoothly."  
Sam stepped forward. "Why are you risking getting killed for some memories?"

I rolled my eyes. "You must be more stupid than I thought... We feed off of the consumption of human souls. But fear and pain does work as well, though not as satisfying."

"So you want to eat?" Dean asked with an outraged look.

"Well, I do. I can't say the same for my butler though."  
"What?"

My patience was dwindling rapidly. "Do we have a deal or not?!"

The hunter exchanged hushed words among themselves.

_Can we trust them? What choice do we have? I'll go. No! I'll go. Shut up! Me and Sammy can do this._

Ah, the brothers... What delectable memories they will have.

"Alright!" Dean announced. "We'll take your offer. But if you try to pull anything, we'll drown you in holy water."  
I nodded in understandment. "Very well. Shall we get this over with?"

* * *

**~Yay~! Two story updates in one day!**

**I know this one is short and ify, but it took me forever to come up with something. Please review!**

**If you could help... How do you put a poll on your profile page? I created one but don't know how to put it up. If you could help that would be amazing!**


	6. Nightmare

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you readers had plentiful amounts of turkey and pie! NOMNOMNOM!**

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I stood at the edge of the demon trap bracing myself. I waved a hand impatiently. "If you would hurry up a bit."

"Hey! Your not the one being eaten." Dean snapped as he walk toward me. He gave a skeptical glance at his brother before turning back to me. "So how does this work? What do I need to do?"  
"Just lay down, look in my eyes if you would. Even you should manage that for a minute."

"Damn demons..." he cursed under his breath as he layed down just outside the demon circle.

"Shut it." I commanded sat down by his side, ignoring his snort.

In a swift, practiced motion, I untied my eye patch and placed it into Sebastian's open hand.

"The fuck!" the hunter shouted, sitting up quickly.

Cas was quick to respond. "What are you talking about?"  
I turned toward the others, and stared emotionlessly at them for a second.

"Oh my god..." Ellen remarked with surprise. "You made a deal with a demon?"

"You'll just have to wait a bit won't you?" I replied bitterly. "Let's move this along."  
Dean reluctantly layed back down. I stared into to his stern eyes.

The room began to flicker.

* * *

*Sam's POV*

I gasped as the room began to change. Bobby's old wood floors shifted into black and white tiles. The walls melted into plain white walls. Suddenly the furniture was replaced with medical equipment.

I looked around for the others. Everyone was baffled by the room's change. Everybody was still in the same spot as before... Somehow we were in Dean's memories.

* * *

*Dean's POV*

I shivered as his gaze bored into my mind. I could feel every broken bone I broke snap again, every single scar reopen.

But the worst, I could feel every shitty memory I had.

Dad dying, whispering those devastating words.

My father shoving my baby brother into my arms and ordering me to run from the fire.

Sam running away when we were kids when it was my job to watch over and protect him.

Him leaving to go of to college.

Cas coming back out of the blue when he was supposed to be dead.

* * *

*Ciel's POV*

I continued to stare into his eyes though Dean let out an agonizing scream.

"Stop!" Sam ordered angrily. "He's had enough."  
...I suppose the trigger happy hunter would be useless to me should he go insane.

I finally broke eye contact and stretched out on the floor as the room began to shift into it's original form. "Well, that was quite satisfying..." I remarked behind a yawn.

The hunters were suddenly fawning over Dean as he shakily rose to a sitting position.

"Jesus Christ," Dean quaked, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. "If this is just memories, then I sure as hell wouldn't want to have soul fed of off."

"Bravo, you survived," I clapped sarcastically.

"What do you mean survived?" Jo questioned in outrage.

"Well, most don't manage to keep their sanity intact-"

"What?!" a chorus of harsh voices yelled.

"Details, details...Now who's up next?"

"Hell no!" Dean shouted as he scrambled up, swaying a little. "There is now way I am going to let anyone else go through that!"  
I glanced up at the group. "Going against our deal are we?" They all moved to a defensive stance. I chuckled," Don't worry, I am feeling generous now that I'm in a good mood."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're just letting it go?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"  
"...All because your in a good mood now?"

"Yes, it was quite a satisfying meal."

Dean shivered. "Gross, dude. Never talk about it again."

The angel butted in. "Now it's time to keep your end of the bargain."  
I sighed heavily. "...I suppose it is."

"Finally," commented the wheel chaired man. "I'm tire of you two and it's only been a little over an hour."  
I sat up and steeled myself for what was to come. Cas brought two fingers to my forehead and I then I saw hell again.

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*

I pulled my young master's head into my lap as he fell backward. Sweat was already running down his pale face.

I smiled inwardly as the room morphed into a dark sacrificial alter. How amusing this will be.

* * *

**And scene!**

**Shit. It's like 12:10. I almost updated this on Thanksgiving! DX**

**Anyhoo... Sorry I couldn't really go into detail with this. I gotta get up real early in the morning to visit grandparents. Peace out!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Torture

**Hello peoples! Mwhahaha! Cliffhanger and wait! Maybe I am the spawn of Satan... Anyhoo, thanks for all of the reviews!**

* * *

*Sam's POV*  
The wooden floors and old walls melted into cobblestone. Windows closed and torches took their place. We at the center of a dungeon of some sort. Rows of chairs rose up like the seats of a stadium, on the last row was an iron door. The entire room gave off an ominous vibe.

What would a kid like him be doing here?

A sudden scream billowed from behind, pleading for help.

Everyone spun around to see white cloaked figures looming over a squirming body.

"Someone! Please help me!" cried a boy's voice. Ciel's voice.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean shouted as a burning iron rod was stamped onto Ciel's bare back.

"He shall bare the mark of the noble beast!" yelled a chorus of voices in triumph.

The scene suddenly shifted, but only slightly.

Ciel was now in the cage that lay near by, crying for help. The cloaked figures only laughed.

Jo rushed forward to the kid, but was held back by Ellen.

"Jo! No!" Ellen warned. "It's his memories, there's nothing we can do."

The blonde stood wide eyed and flabbergasted. "B-But, he was being fucking tortured! Demon or not he's still a kid!"  
"Oh, on the contrary," an icy voice broke in. We all stared at Sebastian. "He may have the body of a child, but he has been through things even an adult wouldn't survive."  
The room dropped ten degrees, if that was even possible.

"Kyaaa!" a woman shouted in fear from the mass of cloaks and feathered masks. "It really showed up!"  
Every face turned to where her finger was pointing. A shadowy figure stood underneath a waterfall of dark feathers. Piercing eyes and sharp heels were all that could be seen from beneath the overcast.

"What the hell is that?" I muttered, dumbstruck.

"...A demon from the seventh circle." Cas answered as if in a trance.

A brave man stepped forward. "Demon grant me eternal life and wealth!"

The demon's eyes scanned the room, before hungrily stopping on the quivering caged boy. "Oh?" it said with a wicked smile, revealing sharped, feline like teeth. It stalked forward, the crowd parting. "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice to decide whether you wish to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not. The price to cross the river has already been paid."

"I-I want power." Ciel said through clenched teeth. His hands gripped tight to the bars to stop shaking.

"Don't do it kid!" Dean shouted frantically.

"What?! Someone shut him up!" a hooded figure ordered.

The half starved child ignored both of them. "I-I want the power to take revenge on those who did this to us!" Us? "Demon! I'll make a contract with you!"

Damn it! Don't you know what your doing?!

The demon smiled dangerously. "So your abandoning the path of light for the path of hell... Fine. Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where the seal is, the stronger it's power. So where do you want-"  
"Anywhere is fine. I want power stronger than anyone else's!" he yelled with an outstretched arm.

"Quite greed despite your small body," the dark figure remarked, running a long, black finger nail along Ciel's cheek. "Well, then," he continued, suddenly snatching the small boy's head. "Let's put the seal on that big eye of yours filled with despair."

There was a scream of agony, and everything went changed.

We were now watching a castle burn brightly.

A bone thin, filthy Ciel gazed at the flames darkly. An all to familiar man stood behind him dressed in a tailcoat.

"Y-you're the demon?" I choked out to the biker Sebastian.

"Honestly," he said with a sigh. "Humans are most lacking these days."

"That's why you were calling your boy toy master and lord?"  
He merely nodded as if bored with the conversation.

The bloody Ciel interrupted as he stared down at a blue gemmed ring covered in blood. "Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household, Aunt Frances said... The best chances to counter your opponents is when they are attacking you. My father lost the game, however I won't. As Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive household... I swear I won't!"  
"Pftt," a stifled laughter came from the suited Sebastian.

"...What's so funny?" Ciel replied sharply.

"Well, you told me not to lie, yet you seem to be quite a liar."

He received a death glare from the kid.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Holy shit," I sighed, getting nods of agreement from my fellow hunters... and Cas.

"At least this the worst." Bobby pointed out.

* * *

*Sebastian's POV*  
I muffled my chuckle with a finger.

...The worst? I was right, most fun indeed.

* * *

**Ahhhh! Yeeaahhhhh! It is written! Fret not, my dearies. There will be more about Ciel's memories!**

**Sorry, if Jo's character seems off. I haven't been able to watch as much Supernatural as I hoped...**

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. Mayhem

**o.o I almost died when I wrote the last chapter. I was so worried that it sucked and I was going to screw up one of the most important moments in Ciel's life. But, got some good reviews so now I can sleep in peace.**

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't been doing this and figured I should start before get sued or whatever. *takes deep breath* I do not own anything related to Kuroshitsuji or Supernatural no matter how awesome that would be.**

* * *

*Sam's POV*

The glow of the burning castle soon morphed it to warm sunlight. We stood in a brightly light ballroom that was covered in bows, ribbons, sparkles, girly things in general.

As if things couldn't get weirder, there was a large group of people with _bunny_ ears on their heads.

Dean gave a disgusted, confused look. "Who the hell threw up rainbows and glitter?"

"Ah! Finally, Ciel," a blonde girl in a pink dress gushed at a familiar boy who just entered."Your late!"  
Ciel, who was now fully nourished unlike his last memory, was taken back. "Elizabeth?! What are they doing here?!"

Dean and I burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god! You got your own ears too, Sebastain!" I barely got out before continuing his laughing fit.

The trapped demon merely glared at me briefly.

"I thought we could celebrate Easter here together, silly! Here! You must wear theses!" Elizabeth answered Ciel cheerfully, putting a pair of bunny ears on his head.

A man in a head wrap spoke gently, "We have a different faith but we can celebrate with you."

"So what is this Easter?" asked an Indian kid to no one in particular.

"It's a holiday where we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, three days after he was crucified." Butler Sebastian explained.

"Is it just me or is weird that a demon is talking about Jesus?" Ellen muttered.

"On this day we line the table with food made with plenty of eggs, butter and milk. We also play games with colored Easter eggs, such as the egg hunting and egg tapping. It is also popular to exchange card with Easter bunnies on them."

"And~And!," added the blonde girl. "Easter is also a time where everyone gets dressed up in new clothes and hats!"  
"What?!" cried the Indian boy. "I had no idea, so I came in my regular clothes... NOOO! Agni! We have disgraced this holiday!"

An evil cackle rose from a red haired woman. "That must be my cue? Let's unveil the new spring collection of Nina Hopkins, the tailor that makes the season!"

As by magic, all the guys were changed into top hats and suits.

"WAAAH! Everyone looks so cute~!" Elizabeth gushed.

"Excellent! Gentlemen really should dress extravagant as well!" the red head, Nina, shouted proudly.

"Let's start the egg hunt right away! Today I brought my father's special Easter eggs! Look, Ciel! Isn't the flower pattern remind you of when we were little?"

"Huh?" Ciel replied to the blonde dumbly.

"Huh?"  
"Ah... Yes indeed. I shall go have the servants hide those."  
Ciel turned away before he could see the pained, devastated look on the young girl's face.

Elizabeth quickly recovered and continued to ooze happiness. "That's right! I have a great idea!" She held out an egg in front of her. "Let's have the person who this egg amongst all the others I the mansion be the winner!"

A loose strand of hair hand it's way to the top of Ciel's head. "Er... I wasn't meant to be a competition or anything-"  
Before he could continue, Elizabeth crushed him in a bone cracking hug. "You would always find my egg first, right? So my fiancé must find it first this year too!"  
"Go...Got it."

"Wait a minute!" shouted a blonde boy angrily. "I definitely won't let you find my sister's Easter egg first! It's on, Ciel!"  
CCRRAASSHH! A man burst through the window with a bright smile.

On instinct, the other hunters and I crouched into a defensive stance.

"EARL GRAY?!" Ciel yelled in surprise.

"Long time no see," another blonde man greeted as he casually entered through the broken window.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Bobby remarked.

"M-Master Phipps?! What are the Queen Victoria's butler's doing here?" Ciel asked hesitantly.

"We have a delivery from the Queen."  
"Oooh!~ How cute! As expected from the Queen!" Elizabeth gushed.

"No," corrected the blonde intruder-Philips wasn't it? "I painted these."

"Ah, I heard that you have to get your fiancé's Easter egg first, don't you Earl?" teased the man who broke through the window, Earl Gray. "Well then, I shall participate in this hunt too! There are no rules other than 'those who get the egg first is the winner.' This shall be fun!"

"Please wait a second," Sebastian announced.

"Wow... I heard rumors, but your really alive, huh?"

"Thank you again for that time."

"So what does the butler that cheated death have to say?"  
"I'd expect that there would be injuries if we didn't have any rules between the members. Why don't we establish some more rules involving these?" he answered, holding up an egg. "We'll up into teams of two and have one of them carry a raw egg in a ladle during the hunt. One can freely exchange the egg with only the use of ladles. Should the egg be for any reason, the team is disqualified. To make it easier to decide the gam ewe shall be using raw eggs."

"Tch, boring." complained the blood thirsty Earl.

"Great!" Sebastian ignored. "Let's split up the teams, shall we?"

"Team one: Ceil and Sebastian!" Elizabeth announced. "Team two: Gray and Phipps! Team three: Soma and Agni! Team four: Bard and Mey-rin! Team five: Finnian and Snake! Team six: Edward and Nina!"

"Go!" Elizabeth commanded over protests and taunts.

* * *

**Yay! It's done! Hope you liked it. Figured that it was time for something light hearted, after that last chapter and all!**

**I'm already excited for revealing Sebastian's memories and I still have a ways to go on Ciel's! :P**


	9. Lovers

**Okay, so I have decided to change the POV's. For most of the memories, it will be the Ciel or Sebastian in that current memory. If there is any reaction from Sam, Dean, present Sebastian, Cas, ect. it will be in bold.**

* * *

**Example:**

*Ciel's POV*

The room was covered in glitter and sparkles. What was Lizzie doing here again?

**"Who the hell killed a unicorn?" Dean remarked with a snort of disgust.**

* * *

**I hope that this makes sense to you. :/**

**This one's kind of short by the way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Supernatural.**

* * *

*General POV*

The grand bedroom flickered from black to crimson as the candles' flame danced in the breeze flowing from the open balcony.

A small, delicate figure lay under the silky gold blankets of the magnificent bed, fighting to live for a few more minutes. She knew it was her time, but wanted to remember her life once more.

Unknown to her, a group of seven watched her in anticipation.

**"He watches old people?" Dean remarked in confusion.**

**"Dude, why would he? She's probably his grandmother or something." Sam countered.**

The dying old woman knew it was her time, but wanted to remember her life once more. She forced ragged breaths through her chapped lips as she relived her life. She gazed hollowly at the stars as she remembered her childhood.

Perhaps some of her favorite times were spent at balls.

She fawned over dresses, loving the ones with lace, ruffles, and giant bows. She chased down every woman and learned everything there was to know about that gown. Though when she was young, one dark haired girl her age always managed to disappear on her.

She smiled softly as she remembered dancing with her loved ones at theses events.

Waltzing with her late fiancé at his mansion. No matter how many times he refused, her stubbornness had the upper hand. The two danced the night away until she drifted off in his arms.

Twirling with her husband when she was sixteen up until a few months ago, when her health go the better of her. That man had taught her love again.

Tears rimmed her eyes as she thought of her children, Casandrea and Alistair.

Her first child, Casandrea, was a stern and responsible daughter. It was obvious that she had gotten it from her grandmother. She had barely been able to contain herself as her baby girl left to be married off to another man. It had taken years for what her husband thought was a good fiancé to offer his hand. Even though men had come flocking when they here of the golden, good looks.

Her second child, Allistair, was an easy-going and clever son. He grew to become a great man, starting his own chinaware company.

Now tears were spilling down her cheeks as she gave her last moments to think about her true love.

A cousin of her's, barely a year older than her. They were brought together by a planned marriage and torn apart by a sudden death. She remembered crying for weeks when he left, refusing to eat, all joy sucked out of her. Every moment she spent with him would always be close to her heart.

**"Oh god..." Jo whispered to herself.**

She took a final heavy breath, as she drifted away, closing here eyes for the last time. Six words and a kiss on her wrinkled fingers echoed through her mind as she floated to the heavens.

"Sweet dreams, Lizzie. I'll love you forever."


	10. PLEASE READ!

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the confusing chapter... I didn't have much time to look over it.**

**Here is a random ramble before we get down to business: I had a dream where people tried to shave Sebastian's head and I had to fight them off but fell of a random cliff that appeared in the side of the building. I was the weirdest thing ever. 0.o**

**Anyhoo! I just wanted to clear things up with you folks.**

**First, I will not be updating for the next two weeks. I have finals and I need to study. Wish me luck! :)**

**Second, with Ciel's memories and all, I will only type up the ones that I think are important or hilarious! ;D**

**Finally, for the questions about Lizzie in the last chapter. It was just her thoughts through out this, but I didn't take the time to write it in her POV. Also, nobody could hear her thoughts, Jo's reaction was just to the vibes she was picking up.**

**I hope I haven't confused you even more! The next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Peace out!**


	11. Please Read! Help!

Hello! I do not know if you are religious or not, but if you are, could you pray for my friend, Nina? She's going through some really tough times and I'm afraid that she might do something irrational.  
Since I don't believe in God like she does, I don't know if I could help. So I am trying to get as many people as I can to pray for her.  
Thank you.


	12. Enter

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! It's Christmas and there's family and a stupid computer that won't let me get into my account... Muggle things in general.**

**Thank you all for helping out my friend! I love you all right now! I believe that she is starting to get better. :D**

**Warning: There is extra cussing in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Supernatural or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

*Past Ciel's POV*

I look around my surroundings in doubt. It was a simple city park. Swings, merry-go-round, slide, the works. Any child would be here if it weren't the middle of the night.

I rose an eyebrow at my butler standing beside me. "Are you sure were in the right place?"  
Sebastian replied with a smirk. "Of course, young master."

"...You do know we are looking for the entrance to Hell."

* * *

**"You were looking for Hell!?" Dean shouted flabbergasted at the dark man.**

**The butler sighed. "That is where most demons go, do they not?"**

**Sam cut in before his brother could let out another yell. "But why?"**

**Sebastian shrugged. "The young master requested it after I told him of what it was like."**

* * *

He marched of into a seemingly random direction, and called back to me. "As the saying goes, don't judge a books by it's cover. Especially you should know that."

I scowled and caught up with him at the tether ball. "Let's get on with it, Sebastian."

"Very well," he replied simply

* * *

**"...And what was it like?" Joey inquired.**

**A shudder and a flash of disgust ran through the group as the demon gave his answer. "In short, heaven for the wicked."**

* * *

Stepping forward, he removed his glove from his right hand. An ominous dark blue light surrounded his body as he brought his marked hand down to the pole. With a simple hand gesture, the light faded away. The ground quaked under my feet when my butler removed my hand and returned to my side.

"What's happening?" I asked, barely able to stand up straight.

Sebastian put a steady hand on my shoulder. "Just ringing up the elevator."  
Sure enough, not moments later did a golden elevator rose up around the hollow pole.

"Not what I was expecting," I mused once the ground stilled. "Didn't think it would be this nice, considering how ill-mannered most demons are."

"I'm glad it's to your liking." my butler replied. "Shall we be off?" He pressed the single gold button on the outside, revealing a crimson red inside.

"Woah! What's that?!" a voice cried out.

"It's an elevator, you dumb ass." a yell followed the first.

A group of intoxicated teenagers stumbled out from a row of bushes. Two showy girls clung to two fat headed guys, leaving one lanky male to follow behind.

"What do we have here?" teased a blonde boy as they sauntered over.. "It's a little early for Halloween, ya fags!"

* * *

**"Shit." mumble Bobby.**

* * *

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sebastian..."

"Shall I take care of them?" guessed my butler.

"Ooohhh, I like the tall one" a young girl slurred.  
"Becky?" the male that she clung to asked in surprise.

"Oh, hush it, Kevin!"

I waved my hand in dismissal, "Just get them to leave, I don't want the trouble of dead bodies."  
"B-bodies?" the weary male in the back quacked.

The blonde boy yelled out in drunken rage. "Think your high and mighty don't you?"

"You tell him, Brad." slurred the girl, leaning heavily against him.

I scowled. "I don't think so, I know so."

"Why you little-" A clumsy fist was brought down at me. As usually, the fist was intercepted my a gloved hand.

* * *

**Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Here comes the bodies."**

* * *

My butler looked down at the male-Brad-with a pleasant smile.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH!"

Bone popped and cracked in the drunks hand. My butler let go after a moment, causing the boy to fall on his back, clutching his crushed hand in pain.

"Jesus Christ!" Shouted the lanky boy. "I'm getting out of here!" He abandoned his friends and sprinted off back where they came from.

My eyes turned red as I turned to the other drunks. "Your friend is very smart. If you don't want to end up in a body cast or at the bottom of a river, I suggest you follow him."  
The girls yelled in fear as they left their partners and stumbled away.

"I trust that you can find your way. Let's go Sebastian."  
"Yes, my lord."

I stepped in the elevator and leaned against the golden railing. I gave a wolfish smile at the remaining males quivering on the ground.

_Ding_

* * *

**Ta~da! Hope you liked it! ^-^**

**If you could, please review and tell me what memory you want next! I'm thinking about one where it would show the gang that Sebastian and Ciel are from the 1800's.**

**Finally, I am looking for a Beta Reader! If you could hook me up with one that would be amazing~!**


	13. Dance

Happy New Years everybody!

Please don't kill me for the long wait! I meant to upload this soon but there was a lot of meat to cook... so I used me flamethrower. But, this is extra long for you guys!

This chapter is a mixture of the anime and manga, so there will be bits and pieces of each.

I have a few announcements to make really quick:  
**1. I now have a Beta reader! Yay! If you would give a round of applause to Yoru95.**

**2. I will be taking memory requests in this crossover. Just pm or review what episode or chapter you would like. It can be for Ciel or Sebastian.**  
3. I have updated the first three chapters. So, I just fixed some spelling, added a few things, and stuff like that. It doesn't really matter, but just an FYI

* * *

*Past Ciel's POV*  
"We only have one shot," announced Madam Red behind a black and red hand fan that went along with her grand red evening gown. "Today's the last day of the social season."

* * *

**Laughter burst out from the onlookers.**  
**"Oh my God!" Dean managed to get out in between tears of laughter. "Is that really him?"**  
**The watchful butler made no attempt to defend his master's pride. They would soon find out the young lord's reasons. And not that he would admit it, never less be allowed to, Sebastian found it quite amusing to see his master in such an attire.**

* * *

"Ah, yes. It's seems tonight will be rather enjoy able." commented Lau with a pleasant smile. His dark suit was a surprising change from his normal kimono.  
I crossed my arms and glared at the two. "If he suspects anything then any hope in solving the Jack the Ripper case will be destroyed, understand?"

* * *

**These phrases whizzed over the hunters heads, but were caught by a rebellious angel.**

* * *

All seriousness that I was trying to maintain in the situation was blown to bits when my aunt gripped me in a bone-crushing hug.  
'OOOHHH! Your just so cute~!" She cooed.  
"Let me go!" I yelled at her, barely getting out of her grip. "Why do I even have to dress like this anyway?!" I demanded, gesturing to the pink monstrosity I wore.  
"What you don't like it? A lot of cloth was made in France to create such a dress."

"That doesn't make a difference! Why would I care?"

"Now, now," my butler ushered, stepping out behind on of the many pillars that framed the bright ballroom. "A lady should not be shouting so loudly."  
Damn him and his cats!  
"Sebastian you-"

* * *

**The chorus of laughter soon died down to chuckles as Castiel spoke. "So, you two investigated the Jack the Ripper case?"**  
**Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, woah, woah! Time out! Are you talking about the Jack the Ripper? The original?"**

* * *

Before I could let out a suggestion of where his opinion could go, Madam Red interrupted. "Right, you have to obey instructions. Hehehe... Lau will act as my lover. Ciel, you shall act as my niece visiting from the country. Sebastian will be her home tutor. And Grell, you can continue to act as my butler."  
I hid behind my extensions in an attempt to hide my red face. "Why on earth do I have to be your 'niece'."  
"Oh because, darling, I've always wanted a daughter~! Especially one that would look lovely in those flowing dresses."

"That's hardly a good reason at all!"

* * *

**The older demon replied bluntly. "Of course,"**  
**Ellen blinked in confusion. "Ya couldn't elaborated on that a little?"**  
**"Just watch and you will acquire all the information that you request."**

* * *

"You wouldn't want your cover blown Earl Phantomhive, would you? Besides, I hear the Viscount Druitt goes after any pretty little thing in a skirt."

Sebastian pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at me with amusement. "If I do recall, the young master did say that 'I will do whatever means necessary to fulfill the queen's wishes.'" I glared daggers at my butler, which he replied with a gracious smile. "Then shall we go? My Lady?"

* * *

**"So does that mean Ciel was ordered to dress like that?" questioned Sam.**  
**The dark man looked up from his master's limp body and replied smoothly. "Not specifically, but the Queen's orders were to catch Jack the Ripper. It goes without saying that my master would not be defeated by something as simple as a dress."**  
**"This means that you are 234 years old." remarked Cas.**  
**"My young master is, yes."**  
**Jo stepped forward, curiosity getting the better of her. "And you're not?"**

**"Naturally. In a demon's life span, my lord's is merely an infant, hardly three weeks worth of life. Though I have lived tens of thousands of years on this earth I am merely a young man in a demon's life, twenty-one at the most."**  
**The group gaped at the demons. How was that possible? Sure, they could understand angels being that old, they had been cooped up in heaven until recently.**  
**"I'd hate to see what those old dudes would be like," Dean thought out loud with a shiver.**  
**If it was possible, the dark man's answer surprised the group even more. "There are no demons older than me other than Lucifer himself. Cocky ignorance blinds most demons in their adolescence. Though we are quite difficult to kill, we are not indestructible."**

* * *

I scanned the crowd as I trudged through the upper class. "Ugh, this is terrible. Why is this dress so heavy? How can women stand these torture devices called shoes? I really don't want my fiancé to see me like this..."  
"That head piece is so exquisite~!"

I slouched even further. "Oh no... I think I'm hearing things..."  
"All these pretty dresses are so cute~!"

I whipped my head around, nearly knocking my head with Sebastian's, to find the source.  
Shit.  
"S-S-S-Sebastian..." I whispered in terror as he dragged me away through the mass of people, keeping my head low.  
"M-My lady, please be quieter!" He whispered harshly.  
"Ah~!" a horrific voice called out. "That dress that child is wearing is so cute!"  
Sebastian and I stood petrified, too afraid to look back.  
"Quickly, my Lady. Come this way." Sebastian commanded as he pulled me along.  
Luckily, we lost my fiancé when my butler and I crouched behind a clothed table. We peeked over the edge and eyed Lizzie until she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**"Isn't that Ciel's cousin or something?" Sam thought out loud, trying to scrounge up a name. "...Ellie?"**  
**"Lady Elizabeth," answered the demon. "He is the young master's fiancé."**  
**Bobby crinkled his nose. "That sucks..."**

* * *

I slumped down, breathing a sigh of relief though I was still on edge.  
"This is no good," my butler stated the obvious. "I had no idea that Lady Elizabeth would be here..."  
"If anybody found out that the family head was dressed like this..." I whispered back.  
"The shame would stain the Phantomhive generation for centuries."  
I clung to the tablecloth in horror. "Let's just join Madam Red and the others already."  
"Ohohohoh!" my aunt laughed as she smiled at the group of men surrounding her. Lau and Grell reduced to serving her. "No need to stand on ceremony!"  
I scowled bitterly, "Well it looks like she's have a grand time."  
"Oooh~! There you are!" a voice called out.  
Not again...

* * *

**Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "How much you wanna bet that the cross-dresser gets caught?"**

* * *

My butler wordlessly weaved me through the crowd, stopping momentarily to speak to a waiter. "Sir, that young lady there requires a drink of lemonade." Before the servant could answer, we dashed away.  
Ending on the balcony overlooking the streets of London, I stopped to catch my breath. "W-Why do these things always happen to me?"  
"The Lord Druitt is just across the ballroom." Sebastian observed.  
With a final gulp of air, I pressed on. "Let's get this over with."  
Before taking one step, bittersweet music filled the air and the room was filled with couples dancing.  
"Hell, now there's no way to get near him." I growled.  
"We'll have to dance our way through the crowd," my butler stated, grabbing my hand and leading me to the floor.  
"What?!" I protested. "You expect me to dance in public? With you?!"  
He put a hand over his heart and pulled me closer to him. "Tonight, I may publicly dance with you in all priority, Miss."

* * *

**Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Is this normal for you two or something?"**  
**"The occasion has not occurred more than twice."**  
**You've danced together more than once? Aren't you a pervert." remarked Dean.**  
**It took all of the demon's willpower not to impale the trigger happy man with a butter knife.**

* * *

"Do I have to?" I grumbled.  
"Let's go, miss."  
I tried not to fall as we spun across the floor. Despite Sebastian instructing me as we waltzed, I still managed to step on his feet more than once. God, this dress and shoes were not making it any easier. After what seemed like hours, the song was finally over and I was left heaving on my hands and knees.  
"You really have no stamina, my lady." My butler sighed.  
A slow clapping brought our attention to the noble in front of us.  
"A really lovely dancer, just like a robin," cooed Lord Druitt.  
"My lady, I shall return with some refreshments." Sebastian said before walking off.  
I shivered under Druitt's hungry gaze.  
"I'm happy to have your praise." I said with a curtsey, raising my voice in attempt to sound more feminine. "I've always wanted to talk with you, my lord."  
"Oh? Are you enjoying yourself, my little robin?" he asked, kissing my fingertips.  
Why me?  
I sighed heavily. "I'm already tired of all the food and dancing."  
"You are quite a spoiled princess, my little robin." The creep put his arm around my waist and ran his fingers down to my hip. "Shall I teach you something much more fun?"

* * *

**They all crinkled their nose in disgust.**  
**"What a creep," Sam said under his breath.**  
**Cas rose his eyebrows in confusion. "I do not understand that term..."**  
**Nobody spoke up to explain to the oblivious angel the meaning.**

* * *

Kill me now... No! I must endure! It was all for this moment that I endured those things. And _that_ was not going to be in vain.*  
"You know of other amusements?" I replied innocently.  
"Of course, and I shall teach them to you." he answered, pulling my chin toward him.  
AHHHHHHH! I swear when this done I'm going to kill this creep!  
"What other fun things?"  
I've got to get this over before the dance ends. Elizabeth's looking this way... If she comes over, then it's all over!  
"You wish to know, my robin?"

"I really, really want to know."  
"For you, you might still be a little early!"  
"Come now, I'm already a lady!"  
Oh, no... The music's already ended!  
"You have to promise not to tell Madame Red."  
"O-Of course!"  
She's coming this way!  
"You seemed to be troubled by something a while ago?"  
Just hurry up already!  
"A-Ah, no..."  
Elizabeth...My life is ruined!  
Bang!  
A loud bang caused the creep and I to look up in surprise.  
Sebastian had brought a giant wardrobe down, cutting off my fiancé's path. He stood up from his crouch and eyed the audience through his intricately painted mask. "The ball is at its peak and now I would like to display a little magic to all the ladies and gentlemen assembled here today. That gentleman over there," he pointed to Lau. "May I request your assistance?"  
My ally gave a pleasant smile. "Why of course."  
"I don't recall having arranged a performance..." Lord Druitt mused beside me.  
Now's my chance!  
I quickly turned to Lord Druitt. "My Lord, I have seen quite enough parlor tricks. Can we go now, please?"  
"I understand, my little robin!" he replied with a dramatic pose.  
The last thing I saw before entering another room with the creep was Sebastian instructing Lau to do something with swords.  
Before I could take another step, a wave of nausea hit me. Damn it! I stumbled back against the door we had come through, but I was too weak to stand and I slid down the door. Moments later I lost consciousness.

* * *

Yes! I have finally completed it! Took me two days!  
Please rate and review!

*Hahahaha! Corset scene...


End file.
